


Broken Angel

by moviegeek03



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Fred Lehne has been brutally attacking, raping, and murdering young men for over a decade, but always evades arrest thanks to his money and power.  He has everyone fooled, except one team of detectives headed by Captain Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his protege Jensen Ackles.  When things become worse, Morgan goes to FBI agents Misha Collins and Jim Beaver for help.  They offer it in the form of Jared Padalecki, hotshot profiler who also happens to be Jensen's boyfriend.  But there is more Jared...he also happens to be the only surviving victim of Lehne's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt by the amazing [imogen_lily](http://imogen-lily.livejournal.com/), who also made the banner. It has been posted on my livejournal for awhile now but I'm trying to slowly but surely cross post everything. That being said, this is finished and I will post chapters as quickly as possible.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/moviegeek03/6050911970/)

The streets were empty as the young man walked along the sidewalk, carefully avoiding the puddles so as not to ruin his new suit. The few cars that did pass were obscured by the heavy fog that had settled in after the rain. He had been too busy to notice the storms early that night. His lanky legs wobbled with each step as his pleasantly buzzed brain tried to figure out the direction he needed to head in to get home. 

He had never truly drank before tonight, and he was definitely feeling the effects. He was too happy to worry about that though. The alcohol had flowed freely, and he had definitely taken advantage of his night away from his parents. 

A drizzling rain started to fall again, making is shaggy bangs stick to his tanned forehead. His suit jacket began to cling to his slender torso. The rain should’ve helped to sober him up, but for some reason it didn’t. Instead, his head felt fuzzier and his steps became shakier. He tried to dodge a particularly muddy puddle and ended up tripping over his feet. He landed half on the sidewalk and half on the road. The fall dazed him.

Bright headlights cut through the fog around him, nearly blinding him. The van that they belonged to screeched to a halt inches from his stretched on legs. The driver’s side door flew open, revealing a worried looking middle-aged man. 

“You ok kid?” the gruff sounding voice barked. 

It startled the boy out of his haze; he looked up to see a familiar face staring down at him. He couldn’t place where he had seen the guy before, but the man definitely looked familiar.

“Think so,” the boy slurred.

“You sure look it,” the man said sarcastically. “Here, let me help you up at least. Gonna get yourself killed laying in the street like that.” The man reached down and pulled the boy up from the concrete. He stumbled, crashing into the man. “Woah…think you better let me give you a ride home there kiddo.” 

The boy’s head felt heavier than normal and he suddenly felt dizziness invade his whole body. He raised his hand to his forehead as if that would make it all better. “Yeah…sure…ride sounds nice. Live that way,” he pointed in the direction he had been walking in before he had fallen.

“Alright. Come on…my van’s right behind you buddy. You got a name kid?”

“Greg…”

The man smiled to himself as he guided Greg towards his van. Once he deposited the boy in the backseat, he slid the door back into place and headed towards his own. He glanced around, happily noting that no cars had passed by to see anything.

“Let the games begin,” he sneered. The smile never once left his face as he climbed behind the wheel. He looked back and saw Greg passed out already. Things were going just as planned. He put the car in drive and headed out. Nothing was going to get in his way tonight…

He had been driving for nearly an hour when Greg came to in the back. The boy blinked awake, trying to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. “Where are we? This isn’t the way to my house…” His voice wasn’t as slurred as before, but his head was killing him now. 

“Come on Greg! I thought you’d like the scenery out here. It’s so beautiful…well, not as beautiful as you are kid. But still, nice to look at don’t ya think?” 

Greg’s brow furrowed at the statement and his hands fumbled towards the seatbelt. But he soon realized that his hands were bound with tape, as were his feet. “What’s going on? What are you doing?!?” He struggled to free himself from the confines, but the tape was too tight. 

The man swerved the van off the side of the road and towards the woods that ran along it. “Now Greg, don’t fight it. You don’t want to ruin the night again do you?”

“What?” Greg practically squeaked. “What the hell are you talking about? You are sick! Let me out!” Greg started kicking out at the front seat with his bound feet. He connected hard along back of the driver’s seat, causing the man to grunt as the hit reverberated into his back. 

“Feisty huh?” the man snarled. He climbed out of the front of the van and slammed his door shut. He crept towards the back, slid the door open, and then clambered in beside Greg. “You see kid, I’m not too big a fan of that.”

Greg gulped as the man pushed at his chest. “Stop!” The guy kneed him in the stomach. It knocked the fight out of him as he gasped for air. The man used it to his advantage and pushed Greg onto his back against the leather bench seat. He settled on top of Greg so that he was straddling the younger man. “Help!” Greg gritted out between clenched teeth.

The man’s hand wound around Greg’s throat, stopping him from yelling out for help. “No one for miles boy.” He took his other hand and caressed Greg’s cheek; tears started to flow down onto his captor’s rough hands. “Scream all you like.” He leaned down close to Greg’s ear. “I encourage it,” he whispered sensually, grinding down into Greg’s body. 

Greg started to cry harder at the implication. He tried to buck the man off, but his limbed and body didn’t want to cooperate. He had to lie there and watch in horror as the bastard pulled a knife out from his boots. 

“We’re gonna have fun tonight Greg...”

He took the knife and guided the blunt edge down Greg’s face. The cold blade was then glided down his neck and chest. The guy’s hand was removed from Greg’s throat and found its way to Greg’s sharp hipbone. He squeezed at it painfully, bruising the tender flesh. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” the man said as he brought the blade up. The moonlight shining through the windows glinted off the sharp weapon. “It’s so much fun.” He brought the blade down into Greg’s thigh, twisting it as he plunged deeper.

“GAH!!! NOOO!!!”

*********

“NO!” Jared screamed as he shot up in bed. His whole body shook and sweat poured off him. He closed his eyes as the violent images continued to assault him. He felt like he was going to be sick, and gulped to keep himself together.

A hand settled on his shoulder, startling him terribly. 

“Shh, you’re safe Jay.” 

Jared calmed as the familiar voice of his boyfriend filtered through his panic. He leaned into the hand on his shoulder and soon found himself being pulled towards Jensen’s broad chest.

“I’ve gotcha. You’re safe. You’re with me. Never gonna let anything happen to you.” Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head and pulled him in tighter. “Just breath for me buddy. Gonne be ok.”

Jared closed his eyes and buried his face in Jensen’s cotton t-shirt. He breathed in Jensen’s scent, allowing it to help him find his way out of the past and back to the present. Jensen’s hand carded through his sweat-slicked hair. After a few minutes, he nodded against Jensen and tilted his head towards him. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Jensen leaned down and pressed another kiss to Jared’s forehead. “You have nothing to be sorry for babe. You couldn’t help it.” He pulled Jared back so that they were resting against the headboard, well Jensen was at least; Jared remained laying against Jensen’s chest.

“I should be able to,” Jared said with desperation in his voice. “I hate always waking you up like this.”

“Hey,” Jensen scalding softly. “I’m not mad, nor will I ever be. I’d rather you wake me and than have to do this alone. Don’t ever forget it.” He once again tightened his hold around Jared’s broad shoulders. He felt tears soak through his shirt. He started to slowly hum a soft tune.

“Thank you,” Jared mumbled.

Jensen didn’t bother replying; he just kept humming and running his fingers through Jared’s hair. He felt the younger man start to relax once again. His breathing became calmer and more even, but it was obvious he was still awake. He wouldn’t be falling back asleep for a long time. 

The soft melody was broken by the incessant ringing of Jensen’s cell phone on the nightstand. It startled Jared, who was still on edge from the nightmare. 

“Shit,” Jensen cursed under his breath. “I’ve got it.” He grudgingly pulled one arm away from Jared so that he could pick up the offending object. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed. “This is Ackles,” he said after answering. “Hey Cap. Yeah, I’m awake…long story.” He felt Jared stiffen slightly against him. He returned to carding through Jared’s mop. “Ah damn it! Yeah, I can be there in 20.” He hung up the phone and tossed it back on the nightstand.

“Case?” Jared asked expectantly.

“Found a body out on Hyatt Street…a college boy that’s been missing for the last three days.”  
Jared’s eyes widened and his throat worked to keep his emotions in check. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded. 

“Morgan needs me down at the scene.” Jensen climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants from the back of the chair in the corner. “I’m sorry Jare. I don’t like-“

“Go take care of it Jen. I’ll be fine, really. Not like this is my first nightmare.” Jared smiled sadly. “I can take care of myself.”

Jensen quickly traded his sleep shirt for a clean button down. “Never said you couldn’t.” He then crawled back over onto the bed. “Doesn’t mean I want you to have to though.” He smiled against Jared’s lips and kissed him sweetly. He didn’t want to pull away and leave. It made Jared laugh despite the grim feelings still welled up inside of him.

“Go…Morgan needs help. Besides, sounds like this is your man.” Jared couldn’t help but shudder. “They’ll need you on the case.”

“I know,” Jensen replied sadly. “Try to get some more sleep baby. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He gave Jared one last kiss before taking off towards the door. Jared sat up in bed and pulled his knees towards his chest as he listened to Jensen open and shut the front door. He then heard Jensen’s beloved Impala rev up outside and pull out of the drive way. 

Jared released a shaky breath and ran a trembling hand across his face. A soft whimper from the side of the bed drew him out of his thoughts. He looked over the edge to see two sad furry faces staring back up at him. He tried to smile at his babies, but it was a wobbly effort at best. 

Sadie and Harley seemed to understand and jumped up next to him in the bed, burying their noses in his tear stained face. 

“Hey guys,” he said as he hugged the two dogs close. “Sorry…we woke you up huh?” The dogs didn’t seem to mind; they just gave him a reassuring lick in response.

Jared stayed like that for a while. He ran this hand over the dogs’ coats, allowing the simple action to calm him. The dogs barely moved, except to give an occasional lick. 

“Thanks guys.” Jared leaned down and gave each a kiss to the head and a final scratch behind the ears. He then clambered off the bed. The dogs followed suit and ran on into the other room. Jared sighed as he grabbed his cane from where it lay against the wall. He could already tell he was going to need it. His leg ached more than usual, as if dreaming about that night had made it worse. 

He then limped out of the bedroom and towards his office. He heard the clattering of nails against hardwood as the dogs scampered after him. Jared appreciated their presence. He knew he’d need the extra comfort today. 

Once inside the room, he sat down heavily at his desk. He opened his laptop and clicked the machine on. The welcome tone echoed through the otherwise silent room. While it booted, Jared rummaged through the drawers, looking for the right files. He pulled a tattered manila envelope out and tossed it onto the top of the desk. It opened in the process. 

There, stapled to the inside of the flap, staring up at him was the man that had haunted his dreams for nearly a decade.

*********

Rocks crunched under Jensen’s boots as he walked towards the crime scene. Yellow tape already lined the small suburban street; emergency lights flashed against the quaint houses. The neighborhood had always been so picturesque. Now, it looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Jensen ducked underneath the tape and showed his badge to the officer standing guard. He then saw his captain kneeling down onto the dewy grass; he started walking towards him.

Captain Jeffrey Dean Morgan was drawn out of his thought by the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, seeing Jensen’s worn face above him. “Jen,” he greeted, standing up so that he was level with Jensen.

“JD…” Jensen’s eyes trailed over the scene in front of him. In the grass lay a young man, probably no older than twenty. His longer brown hair fanned out away from his pale and bruised face. He appeared to be naked, with only a threadbare blanket covering his battered body. Blood had soaked through it and coated the grass around him. 

“Thanks for coming down,” JD said. 

Jensen nodded as he pulled on some gloves. “The blanket on him when he was found? Or did one of the neighbors put it on do give the kid some dignity?”

“Was on him when he was found,” JD sighed. “Danni’s already been over and took pictures of him like this. So you can go ahead and move it. Was waitin’ on you to get here.”

Jensen squatted down beside the boy. “Who is he?”

“We’ve got a Greg Hodge. He’s nineteen. Was last scene Friday night at a Phi Sig induction party.”

“Lehne’s old frat…”

“Yep…” 

Jensen carefully removed the blanket from the victim; he held it out for JD to take and place in an evidence bag. He then bent down over the body to inspect it closer. Lacerations and burns lined the arms and seemed to wind towards his back. But Jensen’s eyes zeroed in on the brutal wounds lining the chest and thighs. The thigh wound was deep and disgusting while the wound to the chest never failed to disturb Jensen. Just above where the heart lie, the chest had been carved with a sharp knife. The red lines from the cuts formed the outline of a lily. In the center, the knife had cut deeper. The blood had pooled there, acting like a sick coloring for the flower.

“Shit,” Jensen gasped.

“Same as the others?” JD questioned.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “Damn it!” He stood up and rammed his fist into the nearest tree. It hurt and didn’t make him feel any better really. 

“Not the tree’s fault Jenny,” a voice out to his side said sorrowfully.

He looked up to see the familiar form of a red head coming towards him; her camera was held tightly in her glove-covered hands. 

“Hey Danneel…”

She walked over and gave Jensen a quick peck on the cheek. “We’ll get him sugar. Don’t worry.”

“Starting to think we never will,” Jensen huffed. 

“We will,” Danneel said affirmatively as she began snapping pictures of the wounds. 

“I’m guessing Lehne was at the party last night, Cap?”

“Yeah...he was the guest speaker at the induction. He always goes to them. Thinks it shows that he’s interested in shaping young minds of the world’s future politicians and all that bullshit.”

“Anyone see him speak to the vic?”

“Well, yes, but doesn’t do us much good. Lehne talked to most of the boys, all one on one.”

“Son of a bitch,” Jensen muttered. His eyes remained locked on the poor boy at his feet while Danneel continued to take the photos. 

“Nothing under his nails?” she asked as she pulled the bruised hand up for a better angle.

“Nothing. Chris looked for tissue when we first got here. Boy’s been cleaned.”

Jensen rubbed a hand over his face. “Boy’s parents been notified?”

“Chris is doing it now,” JD replied solemnly.

“Poor bastard,” Danneel spoke up.

“Yeah, this is getting out of hand,” Jensen fumed. “Hell Cap, how many more of these are we gonna have?!? We need to get Lehne, and we need to get him now.”

“We’ve tried but-“

“But he’s a damn senator and nothing sticks. I know the situation!”

“Cool it Jen,” JD warned. “We’re gonna have reporters crawling around soon. Watch it. I don’t want Lehne to shut us down before we even get a lead.”

“Well, how the hell do you plan on doing that Jeff? You’ve been working this case for years; Jim’s been at it from the beginning. No one has figured out a way to make this stick and you know it.”

“Think I’m going to have to bring Misha in…see if he can recommend a profiler from his department for us.”

“The FBI? You want to bring the damn feds in on this? They’ll just take everything out from under us!”

“Jen’s right, Cap,” Danneel agreed. “We’ve been at this too long to just roll over and give up!”

“We’re not giving up, guys. We are just admitted we need help.” Jensen walked up closer to the two of them. “It’s my call. You don’t have to like it, but it is what we need to do. Jim’s their team leader. He used to be one of us, so cool it.”

Danneel nodded her head, but Jensen didn’t reply at all. He just walked back over to the body and stared down at the poor boy.

_I promise I’ll get Lehne for this kiddo…_

*********

Thirty-three victims over the last fifteen years…all young men…all tall and beautiful…all tortured. All found with their brunette hair caked with blood and plastered to their bruised foreheads. All covered in the same wounds…a deep knife would to the upper leg, smaller lacerations and burns to their arms and back, and a lily shaped knife wound dug into their chests. All showed signs of sexual assault. All found dead within days. Well, all but one.

Jared tossed the papers down onto the desk in frustration. His head was pounding and his leg was protesting the cramped position in which he sat. He had been hunched over his desk going through all his data since Jensen had left. He needed something new. But old photos, reports, and newspaper clippings weren’t going to offer that. 

He moaned and laid his head down on top of his arms that were stretched out onto the desk. He could see all the scars that littered them, that marred the once pure flesh. “There’s gotta be something here,” he groaned to himself. 

The locks on the front door clicked open and he could hear the dogs barking excitedly. Jensen…

Jared stood up from the chair, but nearly fell back into it as his leg buckled underneath him. He managed to catch himself on the edge of the desk. “Damn,” he breathed out around the pain stabbing at the limb. The nerve damage had been extensive, and days like this, it showed. 

“Jay?” Jensen called from the other room. 

“Just a sec!” Jared called back. His voice was strained with the pain, and he prayed Jensen wouldn’t notice. He quickly slid the envelope and files back into his drawer and powered down his laptop. Jared then grabbed his cane and attempted to head out of the small office. He didn’t make it too far. 

“Woah!” Jensen opened the office door to find Jared practically falling into it. He easily caught his partner in his arms. “Shit Jay…”

“Sorry…my leg just…well…”

“I know buddy. It’s ok.” Jensen shifted his grip on Jared so that he was able to pull Jared up into more of a standing position. “Did you take your pills yet?”

Jared shook his head. He had been so engrossed he had completely ignored his leg and the worsening symptoms. On days like this, he would normally take some medicine to help. 

“So I take it you didn’t eat either?”

The blush the crept onto Jared’s cheeks was enough of an answer for Jensen.

“I didn’t figure…I brought breakfast for us.”

“Really?” Jared brightened a little. 

“Yes,” Jensen smiled. “Come on.” Jensen took most of Jared’s weight and guided him towards the kitchen. He gently placed the younger man in one of the chairs around their table. He then walked over to a cabinet and pulled down a bottle of small greenish pills. He took one out and walked back over to Jared. 

“Thanks.” Jared gratefully took the medicine and swallowed it dry. “So what did you bring me?” 

Jensen walked around to the counter and grabbed the pink box sitting on top of it. He carried it over to their table and set it down in front of Jared. “Tada,” he said a little overly dramatic. 

“Donuts?” Jared laughed. “You really are turning into a walking cliché.”

“Am not,” Jensen pouted around a jelly filled pastry. “Besides, the stereotype is cops doing nothing but eating donuts. I’m a detective.”

“How dare I…that’s such a huge difference,” Jared sarcastically remarked. “How could I ever – Hey!” He squeaked slightly as Jensen reached over and mussed his already knotted hair. Jared reached up and grabbed Jensen’s hand, trying to push him away. But Jensen twisted in his grip and ended up leaning closer to him instead. He pressed his lips to Jared’s. Jared groaned and relaxed into the kiss. 

The stress and frustration from earlier was still present, but they both pushed it to the side as their mouth connected and their hands slid up their bodies. It wouldn’t go away…neither expected it to. However, for just a few brief moments, they could pretend everything was fine.

*********

Jeffrey Dean rubbed a hand over his tired eyes as he looked up from his desk to see Misha. He waved the agent inside the cramped room.

“You’re looking rough there Jeff.”

“Tell me about it. I swear, this case is gonna be the death of us.”

“I know that feeling,” Misha sighed as he took a seat across from Jeff. 

“Listen, Misha, I’m gonna get right to it here. We could use some extra help. And you’re team is the best option I have. Jim worked this case for years before he stepped up into the FBI position. I trust him, and you by extension. So you better not come in here and try to take this out from under my team.”

“I can respect that sir.”

“Good. I want us to work together on this. None of the chain of command bullshit.”

“Works for me. You know Jim will be on board with that.”

“Then we shouldn’t have a problem. I’ll have one of my team send you all our data.”

“Sounds perfect, sir.” Misha reached over and shook the captain’s hand, assuming their meeting was over. JD, however, didn’t release the grip at first.

“This meeting isn’t over just yet son.” JD released Misha’s hand. “I need one more favor.”

“Of course…”

“I want a profiler brought in on this. Nothing we’re doing is working. Lehne’s been at this for far too long. We need to get inside his head.”

“Think I have just the man for the job,” Misha smiled.

“Care to share?”

“Dr. Padalecki would be per-“

“Jared? As in Jensen’s Jared?”

“Pretty sure he’s his own person…”

“You know what I meant Misha!”

“Just messing with you, Cap. Sorry sir.”

“Seriously Misha, we can’t bring a kid in on this”

“Jared’s anything but a kid. He’s the best I’ve seen.” Jeff still looked skeptical. “If you want to catch Lehne, Jared’s your man.”


	2. Chapter 2

A fire sat ablaze in the oversized stone fireplace. The air was hot, too hot to have such a flame burning. But he didn’t care. He needed the fire. He poked at the blackened logs, making it flare up with more heat. He smiled as it hit his face.

He moved towards his desk and grabbed a paper bag from underneath it. He carefully pulled out the bloodied suit that sat inside of it. The white dress shirt was nearly red all over. The dark blue of the pants and jacket were also splattered with blood; it was just harder to see. It didn’t matter. He had to take care of it anyway. He couldn’t leave anything behind…not again.

He carried the clothes back over to the fireplace and dumped them into the flames. The flames rose up and consumed the material. He threw the paper bag in for good measure. A smile crept up onto his face as the remnants of the last victim slowly turned to ashes in front of his eyes.

He turned away and walked towards the liquor cabinet on the other side of the luxurious room. The cherry wood of the door was smooth under his fingers. The bottle of scotch was soon a welcome weight in his hand. He poured the amber liquid into a tumbler before moving away to sit behind the large desk. He sipped from the glass as he sat back and watched the fire burn.

Once it dwindled down some, he turned his attention towards his intercom and pressed down on one of the buttons.

“Yes sir, Senator?”

“Lauren, I need you to get me Pellegrino and Fuller.”

“I believe Mr. Fuller said he would leaving for California today so-“

“I don’t give a damn what he said…just make sure he comes!” He clicked off the intercom and settled back in his chair to wait.

It wasn’t long before Pellegrino was walking through the heavy door.

“Mark…so nice of you to hurry over like this.”

“My pleasure Senator Lehne,” Mark said as he stretched his hand out towards Lehne. The senator stood and grasped his hand. “Now, what can I do for you sir?”

Lehn sat back town and guided a newspaper towards Mark. “You seen this yet?”

Mark pulled the front page towards his face and scanned it. “I did. I was expecting your call.”

“Yes, well, things went a little faster than normal.”

“So,” Mark squirmed a slightly, “do you need me to start searching already?”

“Not yet. I need you to make sure all of this is taken care of for me.”

“Has the police contacted you already?”

“No…they won’t have anything new to tie me to it.”

“Your mark on him?”

“What do you think Mark?” Lehne snapped. “Of course it is! But those pathetic bastards can’t tie me to it and you know it!”

“Then what do you want me to do for you sir? It sounds like you’ve…like you’ve taken care of everything perfectly as always.” Mark Pellegrino had been working for Lehne for years, and he knew how to choose his words carefully. Lehne was powerful; he loved control and respect above all other things. Mark had learned this long ago.

“Just be prepared. I want to make sure we’re ready if they do concoct some half assed lead. Got it?”

“I’ll get it on it, sir. I’ll keep an eye on the frat boys; make sure none of them mention anything.”

A knock at the door interrupted the men. A taller, older one stepped inside, running a hand over his balding head.

“Kurt…so glad to have caught you before you flew out. Would hate for you to have had to fly all the way back.”

“Of course sir. I’m assuming this couldn’t have waited until I got back? My whole family is waiting on me to-“

“I would advice you to remember how you get the money to fund these family vacations Fuller,” Lehne barked.

“O-of course not sir,” Fuller responded. “I am very grateful to you for all that you have done as my client.”

“Good,” Lehne sighed. “Now, I know that the cops have nothing to go on, but you know that damn team has been after me for years. They’ll drudge up anything they can get their hands on.”

“It won’t stick,” Fuller interrupted. “I’ve always found ways around whatever they throw at us. This time won’t be any different.”

“I need to be sure!” Lehne slammed his fists down onto the desk, scattering papers and disrupting his glass.

“What do I need to do for that?”

“I want you both,” Lehne pointed to Fuller and Pellegrino, “to keep an eye on the police. Dig up all their dirty laundry. I don’t care. Just make sure they will never connect anything back to me!”

*********

Jared’s gaze traveled down the mirror. His eyes traced the scars that littered his form. His quickly closed them as the brutal memories attached to each one began to assault his brain.

“Hey,” a voice whispered soothingly in his ear as an arm snaked around his chest. Years ago, Jared would have jumped at the contact, but now, he leaned back into the broad chest of his boyfriend.

“Hey yourself,” Jared replied, his eyes still closed.

Jensen softly nuzzled Jared neck and gave a small kiss to his chin. “You ok?”

Jared turned so that his face was beside Jensen’s and nodded against it. “Yeah, just getting dressed.”

Jensen’s eyes trailed over to the pile of clothes on top of the chair beside the mirror. Long jeans lay stretched over the back while a button down and hooded sweater sat on the seat. Jensen sighed. “You know it is probably going to be a 100 degrees outside right?”

“It isn’t supposed to be that hot Jensen,” Jared replied as he stepped into his jeans. His bad leg caught on the fabric, making him stumble back into Jensen. His boyfriend was barely able to catch Jared and prevent them both from tumbling to the ground. “Thanks,” Jared mumbled, trying to unsuccessfully regain his balance.

“Don’t worry about it, Jay. That’s what I’m here for.” He gave Jared’s should a gently squeeze and helped him up on his feet. The younger man swayed a little before finally standing somewhat straight and sliding on the rest of his jeans. “Maybe you should call in today babe. I know you’re leg’s still killing you this morning. And it isn’t like you’ve used that many of your sick days. Maybe you-“

“I’m not calling in just because my damn leg’s actin’ up Jen. If I did that every time, I’d never get any work done and you know it.” Jared made quick work of the buttons on his plaid shirt. “I’ll be fine.” He leaned towards Jensen and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

Jensen returned it passionately. His hands went up to cup Jared’s freshly shaven face. Jared moved into the touch, but never let his mouth part from Jensen’s. He relished moments like this. He could get lost in them and forget the rest of the world. Forget the pain…

A sharp buzz of a cell phone broke the tender moment, causing both men to groan. Jared looked up first, noticing it was his making the offending noise.

“Hello,” he said, once he had grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

“Hey kid,” the voice on the other end replied.

“Jim…hey…I’m not late am I? I didn’t think I had to be in ‘til 11 so-“

“You’re not late, Jay. I just needed to talk to you for a minute kiddo.”

“Ok, shoot.” Jared took a seat in the chair, moving his sweater to the side. Jensen shot his a curious look, but went back to getting himself ready for work.

“Misha got a call yesterday…Jeff Morgan needs some extra help on this case his team’s working on. Misha thinks you’d be perfect for the profiling work he wants. But I’m not so sure it’s that great an idea…”

“Come on Jim; you know I can take on another case. I’ve already wrapped up everything on the last one. Just have to finish some paperwork for the trials.”

“It’s not that I don’t think you can handle the workload. It’s more the case I’m worried about.”

“Ok…”

“Look, kid, I’m gonna give it to ya straight. It’s the case they’re tryin’ to build on Senator Lehne.”

A shiver involuntarily ran through Jared. He did his best to hide it from Jensen.

“Jared, all you have to do is say no. Misha shouldn’t have recommended you for it. I can get-“

“No,” Jared interrupted shakily. He cleared his throat, hoping to make his decision sound stronger. “No, I’ll take it. I can handle it, Jim.”

“You sure kid? I’m not forcing you to take it on. It’s your choice.”

“I appreciate it. But I’m taking it.”

“I’m not gonna be able to talk ya outta it?”

“No, you’re not. When do I need to meet up with the team and go over everything?”

“I’ll contact JD, but I think this afternoon. Take the morning off. I’ll meet you at the precinct at two. We can go over everything with the team.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“And Jay…talk to Jensen. Let him know what’s goin’ on.”

“Bye Jim,” Jared said quickly before hanging up the call. He then just sat there, a little shell-shocked.

“You alright?” Jensen asked, worry escaping into his voice. He moved over to the chair and knelt in front of his boyfriend. “Jare?”

Jared shook himself, trying to clear his head. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He knew he didn’t sound that convincing, but it was the best he could do at the time.

“You don’t look it buddy.” Jensen reached up and brushed a few stray hairs out of Jared’s eyes. He frowned when Jared flinched at the touch a little, something he hadn’t down in years. “Jared-“

“Sorry,” Jared mumbled. “Really I’m fine.” He started to push himself out of the chair, but Jensen stopped him. “What did Jim want?”

“Just filling me in on my new assignment.”

“You wanna tell me what it is? Because it’s definitely getting to you…”

“No it isn’t. I’m fine, Jen.”

“Then what’s the case?”

Jared bit at his lip. “Yours,” he finally muttered, barely above a whisper.

“Jay-“

“Don’t Jen.” Jared pushed away from Jensen and managed to get out of the chair on his own. He started to walk out of the room, but Jensen’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Jensen-“

“No, you’re not alright so stop the bullshit, Jay. I don’t think you should take it. It’s already getting to you. I can see that.”

“I’m taking the case,” Jared said strongly. “You’re not going to talk me out of it.” He shook Jensen’s hand off.

“At least think about it Jared! I don’t think this is a good idea!”

“Why? Because of what happened to me?!?”

Although a little shaken by the tone of Jared’s voice, Jensen continued. “Yes Jared! It hits a little close to home for you."

You have no idea…

“I don’t think you can-“

“I can handle things just fine Jen. I’m taking it.”

“Why do you want to do this to yourself?”

“Because I don’t want someone else to end up like me!” A blush crept onto Jared’s cheeks after the outburst. He cursed himself for letting his emotions get so carried away.

“Jared,” Jensen started.

“Don’t,” Jared whispered.

It didn’t stop Jensen from crossing the distance and drawing Jared into his arms. He stiffened at first, but soon laid his head onto Jensen’s shoulder for comfort.

“I have to do this,” he said into Jensen’s shirt before pushing away from the man he loved. He glanced at the wall clock. “I’ve gotta go…I promised Al and Chad I’d meet them for coffee this morning. I’ll…I’ll just see you at the precinct this afternoon.” Jared threw his sweater on over his head and turned to leave. Jensen’s hand quickly intertwined into the soft fabric before Jared could make it out of the room.

“Jay, I’m sorry I yelled, but I just don’t think this is a good idea. But…if you feel like you have to do this…then I’ll just be there if you need me. I don’t like this, but it is your choice.”

Jared gave Jensen a small grateful smile before kissing him once more. “Thank you,” he mumbled. He then grabbed his cane and headed out the door. He carefully made his way to his Escape and sunk into the leather of the seats. Now that he was away from Jensen, his mind was panicking. He shakily clicked his seatbelt into place and backed out of the drive, not even bothering to really check for oncoming cars.

“Hey!” The hateful yell was accompanied by the blaring of a car horn.

Jared slammed on the brakes and leaned his head against the steering wheel as he tried to calm himself.  
“Shit,” he said to himself. “What the hell am I doing?”

*********

“What the hell are you doing?” Chad yelled, sending bits of half eaten muffin everywhere.  
Jared couldn’t help but flinch at his best friend’s words.

“Chad,” Alona chastised as she smacked him on the arm. “Stop yelling and don’t be gross! God…” She brushed off the bits of muffin that had clung to her fitted t-shirt.

Chad quieted down as he glanced over at Jared’s barely concealed panicked expression. “Sorry dude.” He reach up and brushed a few crumbs out of Jared shaggy hair that Jared had been too preoccupied to notice. He counted it as a win when Jared didn’t flinch at his touch.

“It’s ok,” Jared said barely audibly.

“So,” Alona started softly, “you are taking on the case on Lehne?”

“Looks like it.” Jared took small sips from his coffee, knowing he would definitely need the caffeine to make it through the day.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” Chad asked, trying to remain calm.

“Not really,” Jared finally admitted. “But I know I’m the most qualified…and not just ‘cause of my degree.” He cast a sad smile towards his friends.

Both Alona and Chad had seen Jared through everything. They had sat up with him while he cried from terror filled nightmares. They had driven him to therapy, both for his body and for his mind. They had been there to take those first steps, and had been there to catch him when things became too much. They were both worried that this would be one of those times…

“Jay, baby, aren’t you worried?” Alona tried to remain calm herself, not wanting to show her panic to Jared.

Jared scoffed. “Of course I am, Al. But I don’t have a choice.”

“Pass it off on some other poor bastard,” Chad interjected. “Call in sick…hell take a vacation!”

“Yeah, vacation sounds nice…I can be sitting on the beach while Lehne goes after his next victim. Awesome idea…”

“Dude, I didn’t mean it like that,” Chad said quickly. “I just-“

“I know.” Jared scrubbed a hand over his face. “Sorry…I’m just tired.” Alona scooted closer to him on the bench and gave him a one armed hug. He leaned into her, relishing in the small comfort it brought. “I want this to end. I’m tired of reading about these deaths in the paper on the front page, then turning to the next to read the press singing Lehne’s praises.”

“Jay,” Alona tried to sooth.

“And I’m tired of looking over my shoulder for the bastard.”

*********

“I don’t get why the hell Morgan is bringin’ is those damn feds! And that kid! He’s what? Barely out of college? And they think he’s gonna be able to bring down this bastard? Like hell…this is just bullshit!” Detective Ross was fuming as he made his way towards one of the conference rooms. He hated the idea that they were partnering up for this case. He rounded the corner and came face to face with Jensen, who didn’t look too happy.

“What exactly is bullshit there Ross?” Jensen barely concealed the anger that was coursing through his blood.

“I-“

“Because I think I just heard you say that it was bullshit that we’re bringing Jared in on this case…”

“Jensen I-“

“No…I know that’s what I heard, Ross.”

“Look, Jen, I know he’s your boyfriend and all…but he’s a damn kid!”

Jensen saw read at that and began to surge forward when he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly.

“Well…this damn kid has closed more cases in the last three than your sorry ass has in the last twenty-three.” Jensen looked up to see Jared towering from over his shoulder. His voice was calm, not cocky like most.

“Jared-“ Ross started.

“Just go take your seat so we can get started,” Jared interrupted.

Ross kept his head down as he hurried towards the conference room once more. The door shut behind him with a slam.

“Well,” Jared said as he turned back to Jensen, “this is starting off on a high note.”

Jensen smiled at the sarcasm and let some of the anger go…but not all of it. “He shouldn’t have said that. The dick-“

“Was just saying what I’ve heard a hundred times before from veterans just like him, Jen.” Jared brushed his lips across Jensen’s cheek. “I don’t care what they think. As long as I get my job done, I don’t give a shit.” He tried to give Jensen a reassuring smile, but he was still feeling panicked and shaky about what he was about to do.

“You always get the job done Jay.” Jensen reached up and cupped the back of Jared neck. He started to pull Jared to him once again, but they were sadly interrupted.

“Ok, lovebirds,” JD said teasingly. “Break it up so we can get this show on the road.” JD ruffled Jared’s hair and gave Jensen a pat on the shoulder before he guided them towards the conference room.

The team sat around the table, as well as a few other detectives. Jim sat near JD’s empty seat. Chris and Danneel, who had been engaged in a conversation, pushed open chairs away from the table for Jared and Jensen to take. Ross for his part, kept his eyes to the table, but it was obviously he was still fuming.

“Good afternoon,” JD called into the room. “Let’s get things started.” He nodded towards Danneel who clicked the projectors on and brought up crime scene data and photos on the laptop. Jared’s eyes locked on the one’s of the Greg Hodge lying bloody in the field.

“Now, I want for those of you who don’t remember them, I would like to introduce Agent Jim Beaver and Dr. Jared Padalecki who have gratiously agreed to lend us a hand. Jim’s partner Misha Collins will also be assisting, but could not make it today.” He glanced around the table, noticing a few people scoff and grumble. He tapped down the urge to roll his eyes. “Now, Danneel, would you please go through the rest of those photos and data for us.”

“Of course Cap,” the red head replied. She quickly clicked through the various data slides she had prepared, rattling off about time of deaths and other important facts. It all swirled around Jared’s head. It wasn’t like he didn’t know all of it by heart anyway.

“Jared? Dr. Padalecki?” JD’s voice didn’t register with Jared who was too deep in thought.

Jensen gently nudged him back to attention.

“Huh?”

“Jared? You with us?”

“Of course, sorry…” Jared tried to calm his nerves. The irritated looks some of the veteran officers were sending him weren’t helping.

“It’s ok…was just seeing if you cared to lend your knowledge to the facts we have.”

“Sure thing, sir.” Jared carefully stood from his chair, being cautious of his still sore leg. “Danni, will you please bring the picture of the last vic up for me?”

“There you go, hun,” Danneel complied.

Jared nodded his thanks before turning back to the rest of the group. “As you already know, these deaths have been happening for nearly fifteen years. When the first one occurred, the police had witnesses backing that they had seen the boy being hit on by Senator Lehne at a function. Lehne of course denied everything, and by the time the police got back to the witnesses for more questioning, they had all changed their stories. Lehne comes from money, so paying off would be witnesses has never been a problem. He’s powerful, so he knows how to threaten and persuade until he gets his way. He’s always been that way.”

“How do you know that?” Ross questioned.

Although he could see Jensen shoot the detective a glare, he continued on with his explanation. “Fred Lehne is the son of Patrick and Lily Lehne, also better known as the founders of the Lehne Pharmaceuticals. Lily was the science of the operation while Patrick was the money and business side of the company. Neither ever planned on children, but they had Fred nonetheless. When interviewed throughout their careers, they often said they felt guilt over the fact that their jobs kept them away from their child. However, neither was willing to give up their lifestyle for their son. He was basically raised by nannies and had few friends. Patrick and Lily didn’t like kids in their house; always worried their research and documents would be destroyed.”

“That’s gotta screw you up,” Chris interjected.

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. “When I went through his school files and reports, his teachers often noted that he was extremely clever, but he would act out. There were various accounts of parent-teacher conferences listed. Misbehaving made his parents notice him. It was his way of showing that he was in control of something. He felt as if everything was out of his hands…his time with his parents, who he could played with, even who cared for him. They spoiled him with material things, but never gave him the things he truly desired.”

“So you believe this is all a way to show that he is still in control?” Morgan asked.

“Yes…acting out was the only way he felt as if he was in control and gaining attention. He still feels that way now. He’s never been married…maybe he feels as if this is the only way he’ll still get attention.”

“But he’s a senator, and has a nice following as one,” Danneel added.

“Yes, but no one knows the real him. They know the public him. The version of him that his parents molded for the public eye while he grew up.”

“Wait,” Jensen said, “you said his mom’s name was Lily? Does that have anything to do with why he carves that into his victims?”

“Partly. I think it has more to do with the fact that lilies are often present at funerals and associated with sympathy for the dead’s family. He’s twisted. He carves the flower at the end of his torturing, right before he gives the boy back to the family. He’s essentially giving a lily to the family.”

“Damn,” Jensen muttered.

“So how do you think we can stop all this?” Ross asked with skepticism obviously in his voice.

“Not sure exactly, but I know we have to find a way to throw him off his game. Take some of the control away from him. I don’t know how we can exactly do that, but there has to be a way. Dredging up the past about his family could shake him; he’s always very hesitant to bring up anything about them. He even sold off their industry following their deaths…wanted nothing to do with it. Having someone who fits the type pose as a reporter trying to write about the fall of such a great company could shake him, even make him lash out.”

“What exactly is his type?” Ross piped up once again.

Jared gulped, thankful no one noticed. “H-he likes young men, normally late teens to mid twenties…makes it more likely that they’ll still be a virgin. They have to be fairly tall, yet slender built. Loves talent and beauty, sees it as a reward…like it is especially for him to defile. And he makes contact with them prior to taking them. When hitting on them and trying to get them to be his doesn’t work, he takes them and makes them become his.”

“By torturing and raping?” Chris asked for clarification.

“That’s what he thinks makes the victim his. He grabs them off the street…he’s been known to drug his victims beforehand to make the kidnapping smoother. While in route to one of his many properties, he’ll pull over and start the torture. He makes sure to leave a lasting impression with that first round…typically digs a knife into their thigh so that running is out of the question.” Jared pointed to one of the picture on the screen that showed Greg Hodge’s thigh. “After that, he’ll move on to bigger things. Burns and cuts around their body. He gets off on it. Then…then he’ll…” Jared trailed off, not fully able to finish that sentence as his own memories threatened to make themselves present.

“Look, kid,” Ross spoke slightly annoyed.

“Ross, give Dr. Padalecki respect,” JD snapped.

“Sorry…but Dr. Padalecki, not sure I get all this. I mean, it all looks nice and neat on paper, but it looks like it is all just speculation. No one is tellin’ us anything; they’re all getting paid off. And we have thirty-two victims, all dead. And one more out there somewhere who ain’t talkin’.”

“I’m not sure how helpful the survivor would be, Ross,” JD interrupted, which Jared was more than grateful for. “I mean, if you’d been through all that…”

“Then why not come forward and try to stop others?!?” Ross bellowed in anger.

“He did!” Jim barked back. “The kid came forward at the time of the incident. We built up the case, but Lehne’s damn lawyer shut us down. The poor boy was threatened and God only knows what else.”

“That still leaves us with nothing to go on! And now we’ve got some smart assed kid trying to speak for them. What give you the right to act like you know what happened like that?”

“Ross!” JD warned. “Calm down or-“

“No! I don’t get why we’ve got some so called boy wonder in here tellin’ us all this psych mumbo jumbo when we’ve been working this for years!”

“I’d watch it if I was you,” Jensen fumed.

Ross ignored him and focused on Jared. “You are just some little shit out of college trying to claim that he knows what these poor kids went through when you really don’t have-“

“I know what they went through!” Jared finally snapped. His mouth was practically on autopilot, not at all working with his brain.

“Reading and research doesn’t make-“

“I know what they went through because I’ve been there!”


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Padalecki’s heart plummeted at the sight of the boy lying on his table. He always hated seeing someone so young ended up in his morgue. But whenever one of these boys ended up on his morgue, it was especially hard. 

His eyes scanned the battered, pale body until the came to a stop at the chest. The grotesque, blood rimmed lily stared back at him, practically mocking him. He closed his eyes, willing his memories and guilt to go away once more…

_“Baby you should eat something,” his mother’s soft voice echoed through the otherwise silent kitchen._

_Jared sat at the table, pushing around the food on his plate with little interest in actually eating it. “Not hungry, mom,” he whispered._

_Sherry sighed and walked back over to her middle son. She reached up and gently moved his bangs away from his eyes. The bruises and cuts stood out against his otherwise pale skin. She couldn’t help but think of how young her sixteen your old looked like this. A baggy hoodie covered the various bandages that swathed his chest, arms, and back. Comfortable, long basketball shorts covered the ones wrapped around his legs. His crutches sat against the table at his side._

_“You have to eat sometime, Jay. I know you don’t want to, but you’re losing too much weight sweetie.” She saw the guilt cloud his eyes, and she hated to do this to him. Yet she had to…_

_“Hey!” The front door slammed behind her oldest while he shouted and walked into the house. Jared visibly flinched at the sudden loud noises._

_“Just Jeff,” Sherry soothed, running her fingers over his messy hair. She felt him nod and lean into her hand ever so slightly._

_Jeff came bounding into the room full of energy and excitement over something. Although Sherry was happy to see her son having a good day, she wasn’t too pleased with the fact that he was ignoring how loud noises still startled his younger brother. She sent him a warning glance, hoping he would take the hint to calm down. He didn’t._

_“Mom! Jay!” Jeff rushed towards the table, grabbing an apple from the counter as he moved towards them. “Where’s everybody else? I have got to tell you guys something!”_

_“Keep your voice down, Jeff…no need to shout. We’re right here,” Sherry chastised. “Meg is at a friend’s house and your dad had to work late tonight.”_

_“Damn…I wanted to tell you guys all together! I guess I’ll just have to tell them later!” Jeff was practically bouncing with excitement, which made Sherry smile despite herself. Jared, on the other hand, was just trying to show some interest._

_“Go on then…what’s your big news hun?”_

_“So,” Jeff started, “I went to work after class…and guess who was there?!?”_

_Jared wanted to cringe, but he simply shrugged his shoulders._

_“Come on Jay! Guess!”_

_“Just tell us,” Sherry said, saving Jared._

_“Fine,” Jeff huffed. “So I went into the campaign office and Lehne himself was in there!”_

_At that, Jared couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine. He was just thankful that Jeff was too carried away to notice it._

_“I got to show him the new polls and everything during the meeting! Me! He was so impressed that he said he couldn’t wait until I could be on his main team when I graduate. I of course had to tell him that I wasn’t in political science, that I was premed and all. He didn’t care! He said he wanted me on his staff as possibly a health care advisor! Can you believe it?!? I mean, he even said he’d help me pay for med school so that he could get me on his team quicker!”_

_“He did?” Sherry said. She had noticed the shift in Jared’s already somber mood and couldn’t figure out the cause. But she couldn’t work up the energy to be as excited for Jeff when she was so worried for her other boy._

_“It was amazing! I mean, he’s amazing! I always knew I picked the right guy to work for!”_

_Jared couldn’t help but scoff and mumble under his breath. He didn’t mean to…he was just getting annoyed._

_“What was that Jared?”_

_“Didn’t say anything,” Jared replied. He wanted to sound normal, however his voice came out a little bitter and frustrated._

_“No, you said something. What was it?” Now Jeff was getting mad…which only succeeded in making Jared angrier. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. It didn’t help. “Jared, what?!?”_

_“Jeff-“ Sherry tried to warn._

_“I said that he isn’t that great,” Jared muttered, interrupting his mom._

_Anger flashed on Jeff’s face for a moment. “Jared, what the hell man? This guy is offering to pay for my school and you are saying that he isn’t that great?!?”_

_“Jeff,” Sherry said, “calm down. I don’t think your brother meant anything by-“_

_“Then what did you mean?” Jeff snapped._

_“Nothing Jeff…”_

_“God, Jay. I get that you are going through a lot right now. And I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve to get mugged like that. But I sure as hell don’t deserve you to treat me like you’ve been treating me either…you could at least be happy for me! I came here with good news about Senator Lehne-“_

_“Y-you act like he’s God’s gift to Texas…”_

_“Well, he sure has done a lot for us! He’s offering to put me through school and give me a job afterwards! Mom and dad didn’t have to pay for my books because I got a job with him this semester! Megan got into that art program because of his recommendation! You wouldn’t be going to your nice private school if it weren’t for-“_

_“If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be hurt!” Jared barked at his brother. “If he hadn’t attacked me I wouldn’t be sitting here afraid of ever going back outside. If it wasn’t sure him I wouldn’t have been r-ra-“ Jared cut himself off before he said the word; he couldn’t say it. His family didn’t know about that. They didn’t know about any of that…and he’d just told them. He wasn’t supposed to tell them…_

_Jeff and Sherry both looked shocked at Jared’s outburst. It was more words than he had spoken in weeks._

_“Baby…”_

_“Jay…”_

_Jared jumped up from the chair and stumbled out of the room. He forgot his crutches, but he didn’t care. He had to get away. He had just told them…he wasn’t supposed to have told them! His injured leg threatened to give out from underneath him as he rushed towards his room. The only thing keeping him upright was the adrenaline and need to get away from his family._

_He finally made it to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He threw the lock into place and collapsed on his bed. Everything hurt…his leg, his chest…his head. The unplanned explanation from moments earlier replayed over and over in his mind._

_He wasn’t supposed to tell…_

_The tears came next, and he let them fall uninhibited. They soaked his pillow as he tried to burrow into it, all the while wishing the bed would just swallow him whole and hide him forever._

_“Jay,” his brother softly called from the other side of the locked door. His voice was followed by gentle knocks to the wooden surface. Jared just lay there and ignored it. He couldn’t face anyone…not now that they knew. He wasn’t supposed to tell them. They would be in danger all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He choked on another sob._

_“Sshh.” He felt a hand slowly rub at his bandaged back. He startled at the touch and at the sound of a voice so close to his side. “Just me kiddo,” Jeff soothed. “Just me.” He continued to rub his baby brother’s back. “You’re ok…”_

_“How’d you get in?” Jared’s voice was shaky and slightly muffled by his pillow. But Jeff heard nonetheless._

_“Stole one of Meg’s hair pins. I…I didn’t want you to be by yourself.”_

_Jared didn’t reply. Tears continued to course down his face. He soon felt Jeff’s fingers carefully smooth them away from his blotchy cheeks._

_“Don’t cry Jay. God…I’m so sorry. If I’d known…I should’ve…”_

_“Nothing you could’ve done.”_

_“God, I introduced you to him.” Jeff looked as if he was going to be sick._

_“He had already approached me…b-before you introduced us. Had…h-hit on me.”_

_Jared felt Jeff’s hand tense up against his back. “I didn’t know.”_

_“Didn’t want you to. Y-you were happy with y-your job. I f-figured he was h-harmless,” Jared replied, choking on the words as more tears started to flow once again._

_“Come here.” Jeff climbed onto the bed and carefully pulled Jared into his arms. Jared went willingly, for the first time since the attack. “Sshh…he’s not going to hurt you again.”_

_“Said he’d hurt you all…”_

_“He what?!?” Jared flinched at the loud question. “Sorry Jay…”_

_“He…he said he’d hurt you all if I told that it was him.”_

_“Not gonna happen. He’s not touching us, especially you, again.” Jeff tightened his hold on Jared. In doing so, he noticed a small patch of red on Jared’s leg. “You’re bleedin’ kiddo. Let me take a look.” He felt Jared stiffen as his hands roamed down to the ugly wound. “It’s ok. Just me little brother.” Jeff pulled the shorts up so that he could see Jared’s thigh. He then unwound the gauze from the leg so that he could inspect the stitches. “Doesn’t look like you popped any. Must’ve just put too much strain on it. We’ll have to change the bandage and clean it up some though.”_

_Jeff’s eyes then traveled up the rest of Jared’s exposed thigh. He could see bruises and cuts that went further and further up towards Jared’s core._

_“Jare…did he…well…God did he r-“_

_“Yes,” Jared said brokenly. “He did.”_

_Jeff only nodded, not knowing what else to really say to that. Nothing could change it or make it better._

_“I-it could’ve been worse. He was interrupted. Some car passed by…he thought it was a cop so he stopped and got out to check around. I ran…”_

_“God, I’m so sorry, Jared.” Jeff leaned down and placed a kiss on his brother’s head. “Not gonna let him touch you again. You’re safe now. Always will be.”_

_“Jeff…”_

“Jeff? You with me? Hey!”

Jeff startled as he was drawn out of his thoughts. He blinked, realizing he was still in his morgue and he had Jensen standing beside him. 

“Hey, Jen…sorry…spaced out for a minute there.”

“Can see that. You ok?”

“Yeah,” Jeff replied. “Just sick of seeing these boys end up on my table you know? Wish we could catch the bastard. 

“Makes two of us,” Jensen sighed. “So have you got anything new from him?” 

“Not really,” Jeff huffed. “Same wounds…same torture…clean as always.”

“Damn it! Was hoping we’d have something new.”

“Me too…”

Jensen shifted anxiously beside his boyfriend’s brother. “So I guess you know that Jare got brought in on this huh?”

Jeff tried to calm the flash of anger and worry that went through him at that. “Yeah…”

“I don’t like it.”

“Makes two of us there too.” Jeff began to move around the body in front of him, inspecting it another time in hopes of new clues. 

“He handled the briefing well…at least ‘til that son of a bitch Ross started running his damn mouth.”

Jeff didn’t bother looking up from his inspection.

“You already knew that though didn’t you?”

Jeff glanced up at Jensen. “Kid’s in my office. He came in freaking…tired himself out. Last I checked he was pretty much asleep.”

“Thanks,” Jensen smiled sadly. He patted Jeff on the shoulder and headed towards the closed office door. It creaked as it opened, stirring Jared from his sleep. “Hey babe,” Jensen said tenderly. He crossed the small distance between he door and the couch so that he could sit next to Jared. 

“Hey,” Jared groggily muttered as he tried to push himself up off the cushions.

Jensen smoothed Jared’s unruly hair out of his face before leaning in to give him a kiss on the forehead. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Jared rubbed his hand over his sore eyes. “Just lost it on Ross. I shouldn’t have let him get to me like that. If I hadn’t had that dream this morning I-“

“Sshh…Ross was being an asshole. He shouldn’t have said that to you, and he knows it.”

“Still…I should’ve been professional about it. I saw those pictures and then had to hear him say that…I lost it.”

“Jay, babe, you know this isn’t the guy that hurt you right? I mean…I know it’s hard to see all that when it hits so close to home. But just remember that it isn’t the same as yours. Your safe…” Jensen pulled Jared up into his arms and hugged him.

“Yeah…I know,” Jared lied. He couldn’t tell Jensen the truth.

*********

“You stupid stubborn son of a bitch!” JD was pissed…to say the least…and all his anger was currently directed at the cause of it. Detective Ross sat slumped in the seat in front of JD’s desk. JD couldn’t sit still, not when he was this upset.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Ross mumbled. He honestly was sorry for what he had said to the kid. 

“Bringing Jared…Dr. Padalecki…in on this case was ultimately my decision. I was advised to, but I made the final call on it! Acting the way you did was disrespectful to him, and showed a lack of respect towards my decisions!”

“I know, captain. I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have! The kid hates people knowing about all that shit and you got him to confess to a whole room full of people…half of which he didn’t know!”

Ross hung his head in shame. 

“I thought you knew better than this! You’ve been apart of this department for years and you know better!”

“I know sir…”

“I should-“ JD was interrupted by the knocking at his office door. It slowly creaked open to reveal a reluctant looking Jared. “Jare, come on in. Ross was just leaving…weren’t you?” 

Ross nodded his head and stood up. He began to make his way out of the office, but Jared stopped him. 

“You-“

“I’m sorry Dr. Padalecki. I was out of line back there and-“

“Yeah, you were,” Jared said quietly. “I’m used to being told I’m too young for this job…just never been pushed that far.”

“I shouldn’t have-“

“You shouldn’t have. But you did. So let’s just get back to work.” With that Jared gave JD a glance and exited the office. 

Ross just stared at the door Jared had left through. A rough squeeze to his shoulder from JD finally drew him out of his thoughts. 

“You heard the man. Let’s get to work…” 

JD and Ross headed back to the conference room. Jared and Jensen had already made their way into the space. Jensen just glared at Ross as the older man took his seat as the other end of the long table. The looks Danneel, Christian, and Jim sent him may not have been as harsh as Jensen’s, but they weren’t far from it. 

“We ready to get back to work?” Jim snapped, still sending a heated look in Ross’s direction. 

“Yes,” JD replied quickly. “We are. Now-“

“Excuse me,” Jeff said through the cracked door. “I finished the autopsy and figured you’d want to see it right away.” 

“Yes, thank you Dr. Padalecki.” JD took the files from Jeff’s hands and offered him to take a seat. “Why don’t you join us and discuss what you found?” 

“Of course, sir,” Jeff said as he moved to take an empty seat beside Jared. He really hated that his brother was working on this case, but it was impossible to talk Jared out of something once he was set on going through with it.

“Did the victim’s body give us anything new?”

“Not really,” Jeff sighed. “Greg Hodge died from blood loss after experiencing extensive trauma. He suffered various external as well as internal injuries before his body could no longer take the torture.”

“Nothing odd or different?” Danneel asked hopefully.

“Afraid not. He matches the type, as I’m sure Jared’s already pointed out. He was young and talented. Beautiful…built the way Lehne likes his victims. Nothing new. Were a few signs of struggle, indicating he had fought back. But I couldn’t find any evidence to link it back to Lehne. Sorry guys.”

 

“You did what you could,” Jensen sighed. “So what now? We’ve got another kid…who’s the newest in a long list of kids just like him. What the hell are we gonna do to stop this?”

“Can’t we go through his team to get to him?” JD asked.

“Doubt it,” Jared sadly replied. “His lawyer, Kurt Fuller, always pulls him out of the messes he gets into. Considering he owns a couple vacation homes out in California and drives around in a Mercedes…I’m guessing he’s compensated for his actions. Mark Pellegrino seems to be in the same situation. He’s listed on the pay role as Lehne’s assistant, but the guys most likely is just around to scope out targets and assist with Lehne’s…extracurricular activities.”

“So all his employees are paid to keep him out of jail?” Chris asked with disgust in his voice. 

“More or less.”

“What about this girl…Lauren Cohan. She’s listed on his pay roll as well,” Danneel interjected as she pulled some of the papers in the file out towards her.

“His secretary,” Jared answered. “Doesn’t talk about him much either. Not sure…he might pay her to keep her mouth shut. Could be threatening her. No one’s ever gotten her to talk. That much is certain.”

“So we try to get her to,” Jensen barked. 

“Don’t think it’ll work. Worth a shot, but she’s never cracked.”

“Jared’s right,” JD interrupted somberly. “We’re not getting to him through his workers. We’ve gotta find another way…”

“We need to find a way to draw Lehne in and then catch him,” Jared muttered. 

“How,” Jim asked with interest. “You mean bait him?”

“Yeah…”

“We could have an undercover agent go in…as long as we had the team there at the ready,” JD added. 

Jared nodded.

“We don’t have anybody that matches Lehne’s type,” Christian said. “Lehne’s never broken pattern. He goes for this type of boy, every damn time.”

“We’ll have to find someone…maybe bring them in from another team,” Jensen offered. 

“Maybe we don’t have to,” one of the rookies…Aaron, Jensen thought…interrupted. His gaze flickered over Jared briefly. “Jared…I mean Dr. Padalecki, you fit the type. And you obviously know this case as much JD and Jim. Why not have you go undercover?”

Jensen saw red at the rookie’s words. “No way in hell is Jared doing that!”

“I agree!” Jeff replied. “He’s not doing that.”

“Boys,” JD warned. “Aaron, we appreciate the input but I’m not sure that’s best for-“

“I’ll do it,” Jared mumbled quietly.


End file.
